Machine to machine (M2M) devices (also referred to a machine-type communications (MTC) devices) are growing in importance and distribution as they provide for an improved monitoring and control infrastructure. The M2M devices serve as platforms for applications that make use of the sensors and communications equipment provided by the M2M devices. In an IMS environment, it is the application-device pairing that is considered as a unique entity, not the device itself. This allows for the traffic of each application to be treated differently, and to be routed differently.
Many M2M devices rely on a mobile network for data connectivity. If each of these devices maintains a unique identity and freely communicates with which ever nodes it wants to, the network resources consumed by a large number of these devices quickly becomes unmanageable. To address this, there is interest in making use of already existing IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network infrastructure to manage these devices. The use of the existing telecommunications infrastructure to provide services to the M2M devices allows for simplified deployment of these devices in a managed manner.
As these deployments have increased there has been increased interest in additional features for M2M services, including the ability of M2M communications to be sent with a Quality of Service. Many problems arise as a result of attempting to provide a Quality of Service guarantee between applications when the communication crosses different service capability layers (SCL) in an IMS network.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that obviate or mitigate the above described problems